Lost Echo
by ElizabethMariah
Summary: What if there was a bigger price for Killian Jones to pay for Peter Pan? What if his daughter, Echo, had to stay behind as a price for the magic that healed his brother. Now, twenty eight years later, he's back in Neverland.. what will she do? Will she go with him, help him save Henry? Or will she stay next to Peter Pan. Her one true love?
1. Prologue

**hello! I hope that you'll like this. It's my first try of Once Upon A Time story. So let me know about your thoughts.**

Peter Pan was quite interested in the ship, that brought two men on Neverland in search of Dream Shade. He wondered around the ship, being careful to not get under the eyes of other sailors. When he reached quite close to the captains quarters, he noticed a man standing next to the door. With one flick of his wrist, the man fell into a deep dream.

The boy took himself the liberty to step inside, and look around. His eyes searched for something that needed a somebody to stand by the door. His eyes fell on the small bed under the window and he noticed a figure. With every step closer, he could tell that the figure was a sleeping girl, at the young age of sixteen.

She had long wavy brown hair that framed her heart-shaped face. Her button nose looked cute with the small and faint freckles that reached to her round cheekbones. The girl lips were parted as she breathed out. Her brows here slowly sliding together as she frowned in her sleep and turned around in bed.

Her hands were in fists and she was pulling her body into a ball. His eyes fell on the small scar on her forehead, that made him to reach his hand out. Before he knew it, he was running his fingers gently over the scar. Peter wanted to take the girl with him, to keep her as a price, but he knew that he couldn't , because the captain Jones would be looking for her.

He needed a plan. A good one.

* * *

A young girl stepped on the deck and ran over to the two men that had arrived. "Papa. Uncle. You're back." she cheered and jumped to hug them both. Her father held her in a hug and she soon pulled away from them. "Is everything alright? You seem to be troubled, papa.. uncle."

"Everything is fine, my sweetheart." her father, Killian Jones, spoke and kissed her forehead. "We shall leave right away and soon, you'll be back at home." he pulled away and smiled at his beautiful daughter.

"My home is where you two, my family, are." she smiled and held their hands. "No house, ship or cottage shall be my home if you are not there with me." her words sent warmth to their and crews hearts.

A sudden chuckle made them all to jump and look at the captains bride. Her eyes fell on a boy, who looked rather handsome. His eyes were fixed on her, taking in her choice of clothing. Black leather pants and boots, white shirt and black corset vest.

"We wished to pay you, boy.." the girls father took a step forward.

"For what?" she questioned and raised her brows.

The boy eyed her and turned to Killian "I have found something interesting and close to my liking on this ship.. or correct way to say is someone." His eyes were back on the girl, who raised her grows and pushed her curls away.

"No!" both Jones men snapped and pushed her behind their backs. The boy disappeared suddenly. The brothers were surprised, but jumped when they heard a familiar squeal. When they turned around, their eyes fell on the boy who held the girl. "Echo." her father took a step forward, but was pushed away by magic.

"Remember.. magic comes with a price. And she is the price of the life of your brother." boy's chuckle made the girl to shiver. Her hands were locked behind her back, but soon they were free as he snaked his arm around her small waist. "I saved your uncle's life.. I showed your how to save him from Dream Shade.."

"Papa? Is that true? Did uncle Liam really almost die?" Echo choked on her tears that were forming in her crystal blue eyes. When she tried to take a step forward, Peter pulled her back against his chest. He slowly started to fly up the air. "No! No! Papa! Uncle Liam.." the girl reached for her father, but it was too late.

"Echo! ECHO!" both men screamed her name, but there was absolutely nothing they could do, because Peter Pan made the wind to blow their ship away, holding the sobbing girl against himself.

He leaned closer to her ear, tightening his grip around her waist "Hush, Echo.. everything is going to be okay. You'll love Neverland.. not hush.. sleep." She wanted to fight, fight with the sleepiness, but soon her eyes fell shut and she yawned slightly before her head fell back on his shoulder and she was in deep dreams.

* * *

Echo Jones opened her eyes and looked at the wooden ceiling. She knew right away that she wasn't in captains quarters on the ship that was under her uncles command. And then, she remembered everything.

A loud hiccup mixed sob escaped from her lips as she turned on her left side, curling up in the hammock. She wrapped her arms around her knees and sobbed into the soft white pillow. After hour of crying, the tears ran out and she pushed herself on her feet.

After a minute of standing, she wiped her tears off and looked around. The room wasn't much. A table with two chairs, an armchair, shelves with books and.. things. And a chest, which probably held some clothing.

With a biting of her lip, she turned to the door, ready to leave, but it flew open and the boy who had kidnapped her, stepped inside. He smirked at the girl, clapping his hands together. "Good, you're awake. Finally. Took you long enough, three days.." he spike cheerfully and walked closer.

"Wh.. who the hell are you?" she spoke in a snap push voice and when he took a step forward, she stepped back. "Do not even think about coming closer." her voice was shaking in fear and it also was revealed in her eyes. The boy smirked and took few last steps, coming too close for her liking.

She raised her hand and slapped him across his right cheek. As hard as she could. His head jerked to the side and he chuckled darkly. Very darkly. He rubbed his cheek as he looked at the girl "You got fire.." The girl backed against the wall. He stepped closer and pressed her against the wall. "I like fire." his voice was a whisper as he leaned close to her ear, brushing her hair away.

"Do not touch me.." her voice was a cold hiss, hiding the fear.

His chuckle sent chills down her spine as he backed away, towards the door. "Welcome to Neverland, Echo Jones. The name is Peter. Peter Pan." his light laugh stayed in her head after he had left. She was stuck. On Neverland. Probably forever.


	2. Chapter 1

Neverland was a dark place and every time Echo Jones walked through the forest, she couldn't just help herself and feel some strange chills running down her spine. Even after twenty-eight years of living on the island, she couldn't shake the feeling off of herself.

But she has learned how to deal with it. She also had learned how to shoot an arrow, fight with swords and without.. she had learned how to survive. And wear the clothing she was wearing.

Tight black leather pants and boots, corset top which was strapless, green and showing her belly, a cloak with hood and leather fingerless gloves. At the beginning, she didn't like the clothing, but after some time, she learned that with that clothing.. moving and hunting was easier.

Her black hair was usually loosely on her shoulders, few strands just pulled back into a braid, so her hair wouldn't get to cover her blue eyes that were framed with dark eyelashes, that were long enough to touch her cheeks when she closed her eyes.

She disliked the way her body was in some way revealed to teenage boys, but she learned how to accept it. And she had earned her place and respect in the eyes of Lost Boys. No one dared to touch her without her permission.. no one except for Peter Pan.

The boy had taken the liberty to make her his by marking her. One single touch with his finger, above her heart on her chest, and her veins turned dark. About two or three inches from the spot where he had touched her, was dark because of the veins. Luckily, most of it was covered under the top, but still.. some of it was free for the eyes.

"Echo." a voice managed to snap the girl out of her thoughts. She looked up from the fire and into the eyes of Felix. The boy sat next to her and looked at the fire too. From the year two of her being on the island, they started to develop some sort of friendship. "You have.. daydreamed a lot lately." he poked the dirt on the ground with a stick.

"Tomorrow it will be twenty-eight years since Pan took me from my father and uncle." she rubbed her forehead and rested it on her knees. "I kind of feel lost.. not Lost Girl lost.. but.. lost.'' she whispered, knowing that he heard her.

He kept quiet, knowing that it was exactly what she needed. The girl looked up to the fire, the dancing boys and sighed. "Where's the dumbass?" she questioned, making the boy next to her to chuckle slightly.

"You really care?" he asked slowly and she turned her head, looking at him with 'are you serious' look. "Guess not. He had some business with his Shadow." the boy shrugged and she sighed, rubbing her temples. "You have had those.. headaches for some time now.." he pointed out and poked her head with his finger.

"It's the freaking mark he left.." she sighed.

"The. stop lying to yourself and look at the truth.. you care for Peter Pan and you care deeply." he rolled his eyes. Echo jumped up and tried to say something, but ended up with storming away from him.

She did not care for the boy who ripped her away from her family. Her heart couldn't be so stupid and care for him. No. Never. Her mind raced through many thoughts and she didn't notice how she slammed into something hard.

That something turned out to be some one.. and that some one grabbed her by her shoulders.. and.. that some one turned out to be Peter Pan himself. The same boy who had managed to turn the sweet girl who she once was.. into a.. monster.

"Well, well, well.. just my favorite person I wished to see." he grinned down at her. She struggled to get free, but it was useless and she knew that. The boy looked at her and waited until she stopped. The next thing she felt was his face against her neck.

Peter just held her and dragged in her sweet honey and rose scent, which made him to close his eyes. This side of Pan was strange and unknown for Echo. One minute grinning and the other second looking like a broken boy.

Her hand moved on its own will, stroking his hair slowly. "Promise me that you won't hate me, Echo.." his whisper sent strange wave of heat and sweetness through her body.

"Don't you think that it's too late.. I hated you from that moment when I got out of my shock, which was caused by you kidnapping me." her voice was harsher than she expected and the next moment, her body was painfully slammed against the tree.

And the usual Peter was back. They both looked deeply into each others eyes until he hissed slowly and coldly "I did not kidnap you. I warned your father.. that all magic comes with a price and he saved your uncle.. you just were my price.."

"No.. you used him.. he was desperate.. me and uncle were the only ones he had.. and you took both from ..him.. yeah, I know that if you drink the water you can't never leave.." her voice dripped in venom. "My uncle died, Pan.. he died the moment he was out of the reach of Neverland power.. you took my father.. my uncle.. give me a good reason to not hate you."

The boy squeezed her shoulders, giving her bruises. She looked at him without any fear. No, that was gone in first two years. Now all she felt was hate.. and numbness. She didn't really care, what happened to him, as long as he was alive, because their lives were linked.

"I gave you everything you could ever need.. and want. I gave you power on Neverland.. immortality.. what could you ever ask for? Families are over rated.. you don't need a parent.. you have us, Lost Boys.." his voice was low as he hissed to her ear. The girl swallowed hard and turned her face away from him.

"If you cherish your life, then you'll stay away, Pan!" her voice was low and she pushed the boy away, taking a step to the side.

"Remember, that you're mine.. Neverland is going to change, Echo, but you'll always be mine.." Peter chuckled darkly as the girl made her way back into the woods. She pulled her hood on, hiding her face. She fixed her gloves and started to run, soon kicking herself up into the air, on a branch.

She stood on the branch and felt how the surroundings were going to change. There was deffenetly going to change. And that wasn't going to be anything good. She could feel how the atmosphere was turning darker and thicker. She had always had the.. gift to sense these kinds of things. One of the reasons why she was taken on the ship with her uncle and father.

And she felt how her stomach twisted. Her hand was rested against the tree as a sudden wave of pain hit her head. Biting her lower lip, she set her foot ready to get off of the branch, but she slipped and fell on the ground.

Not moving any muscles in her body, she groaned as she felt blood running down her forehead. Her ribs were probably broken, because it was hard for her to breathe. Somewhere in the distance, she could hear voices.

One of them belonged to Felix who appeared into her view. "Get Pan!" he ordered some boys and looked down at the girl. "Stupid girl.." he sighed and pushed her hood off to look at the wound on her forehead.

"N.. not.. m..my.. fault." she breathed heavily and they both chuckled, one of them in great pain. "Does Pan feel it too?" the girl asked and Felix nodded. "Good. Very good.." her smirk made the boy to roll his eyes at her.

Peter Pan rushed on the scene, fighting with the pain. He fell on his knees next to her and pulled her head to his lap. "Bring the water.." he ordered and few of the boys rushed to leave. "You're a stupid girl.." his voice was a whisper, mix of anger and worry.

"Felix told me already.." her eyes were closed as she started to hum the melody of her childhood.

* * *

Killian Jones looked at the music box in his hand and opened the lid. A beautiful melody rose with the golden picture. It was like a sparkling golden fairy dust, forming a picture of him, his brother and daughter.

"Who is she?" a sudden voice made him to close the lid and turn towards Mr. Gold. They both looked at each other, almost glared. "You seemed to be in deep thought about the loss of Henry and my story of Baelfire.. I presume that the girl is your child." the older man spoke softly.

"Yes. Her name is Echo and Pan took her from me.." the captain hissed in anger and left the man behind, turning to captains quarters. He carefully placed the music box down and looked at the other small things, which once belonged to his daughter.

Her favorite hairbrush, jewelry, small dagger.. and a little blue gem on a small pillow, in a glass box, which was sealed with golden lock. He smiled at the gem, remembering how her reaction amused the whole crew.

Touching the box, he sighed and left. Closing the door carefully. He was going to get her back and take her away. He was going to be the father he couldn't be, he was going to protect and love her for the rest of her life.

And maybe.. probably lock her up.


	3. Chapter 2

When Echo opened her eyes, she was staring at the ceiling of her little treehouse room. The girl blinked few times, blocking the headache. The next thing was to move her head from side to side, arms and legs up and down and then.. touch her ribs. All healed and better than before.

She pushed herself up and looked around. Alone. That described the feeling inside of her. And it wasn't right. She always felt some ones presence. And there was none at the moment, which made her to jump up from the bed and pull on her cloak, bow and arrows. She added her daggers and a sword.

Once on the porch of the treehouse, she looked around the camp. The fire was off and there was no sign of any boys. Usually there were at least three guarding the camp, but there was none. No Lost Boys. And it made her to frown.

With a step off of the porch, she landed through the air. Once on the ground like a cat, she pulled on her hood and jogged into the woods. Her eyes jumped from one shadow to another and she slowly took her bow and arrow.

"Come on boys!" a familiar voice called and she stopped. What was he up to now? "Let's play." Peter Pan spoke again and she stood in the shadows of a small meadow. Her eyes followed the Lost Boys who were surrounding a little kid. Not older than ten or eleven.

She shot her arrow through the hand of a boy who tried to take the scared stranger. "Step away from the boy, Edmund.. or the next arrow will be through your throat. That goes for all of you.. including you, Pan." she hissed as she stepped out. "You okay, kid?" the girl glanced at the stranger.

"Yeah!" he nodded back and looked how she walked through the parted boys, amazed by their fear. "Who are you? You're not a boy.."

Echo chuckled and removed her hood "The name is Echo."

"Henry." the boy offered his hand and she shook it with a warm smile.

"How sweet!" Peter rolled his eyes. "Now, Echo, darling.." he started and earned a slap across his cheek.

"Not your darling, Pan."

"Echo.. as I can see you're taking a liking on our new quest.. would you be so nice and show him the way to the camp.."

The girl looked over to Henry and gave a nod, making the boys to slowly disappear. "Remember.. if you try anything.." Peter walked over to the girl and looked into her eyes.

"I won't and you know that.." she hissed back and he chuckled, disappearing into the woods. "Don't mind him.. he's an arrogant cocky spoiled bastard." her eyes were turned to the boy. "Come.. I'll show you the way.. believe me or not.. its safer in the camp."

"You're not here on your free will.." the boy spoke as they started walking.

"Girls don't belong to Neverland, Henry.. Pan made a little bending of rules.." she spoke softly, not recognizing herself. Last time when she was so soft and warm was twenty-eight years ago.

Henry looked around, interested in his surroundings "Then why did he take you?"

Echo chuckled "You're a curious boy, aren't you.. All magic comes with a price, kid.. my uncle was dying and my father saved him, not knowing the price.. Pan discovered me on his ship and.. decided that I was the price. Not exactly knowing why.."

"He.. just ripped you from your father and uncle?"

"That's what that bastard does.. and he marked me." her lips curled into a bitter smirk. "I can not leave the island without him, my pain is his pain and vise versa." she started to notice the glow of a camp fire in the distance.

She stopped and removed enough cloak to show him the dark veins. Henry's eyes widened as he saw them. "Does it hurt?" he asked in a squeaky voice, worried about the girl. It surprised her. He didn't know her and yet he was so nice to her.

"At first.. it did.. but now.. I honestly can't picture myself without it.." Echo smiled and pulled the boy close "Look..Henry.. no Lost Boy will touch you, including Pan." They both stepped on the camp's grounds and looked around.

"Can I sleep somewhere?" the boy asked shyly.

"Yeah.. up in my treehouse..."

They both walked over to her tree and she nodded up. "Don't worry.. the boys don't even dare to set their foot on the porch. You'll be safe." her smile made him to nod and climb up. When the boy was out of sight, her lips formed an angry thin line.

She rushed over to Peter and pulled the chuckling boy up "You. Me. Talk." Her pushing him didn't leave any chance to refuse. They both walked into the woods and stopped at the small meadow. "Why is that kid here?"

"Because I need him.."

"For what? He's just a kid, Pan.. younger than us.. than any Lost Boy." she yelled at him and raised her hand to slap him. His own hand shot forward and he grabbed her wrist, pushing the girl against the tree. He placed his free hand on her stomach and pressed his leg between hers to stop her from struggling.

He lowered his head and hurried his face against her neck, inhaling the sweet scent of roses. She shivered when the soft and warm lips of Peter touched her skin. "I just need him.. and.. I need you!" his voice was going through the girl's head, spinning there in circles, making her frown deeply.

"For your own better health, move." she spoke in a calm, yet stormy, way. The boy chuckled and raised his lips, moving them up her neck with feather kisses. "Don't you dare, Pan.." she whispered weakly and gulped as his lips moved closer to hers. The boy pressed his lips at the corner of her mouth.

Waves of warmth and shivers ran across her body, which froze because of the light touch of his lips. She didn't dare to speak or his lips would be straight on hers. There was still a chance that he wasn't going to kiss her.. for the first time of her life. Being sixteen for twenty-eight years and never kissed before.. She was okay with it.

"Stop fighting me, Echo.. I can bet that you have those little butterflies.." Peter chuckled and ran his fingers over the bare skin of her stomach, still holding his lips at the corner of her mouth. The girl only gulped, staying quiet and breathing as little as possible. The soft and light touch of his fingers made her to close her eyes slowly.

Her sharp and deep breath made him to smirk even more and he slowly removed both of his hands on the curves of her hips, resting his forehead against hers. "Open your eyes.." he spoke in a dist and whisper, making her to do as she was told. Slowly her eyes opened, revealing a new feeling. Lust.

A small chuckle escaped from his lips as he tilted his head to the side, getting closer to her sweet and soft looking lips. Before both of their lips could touch, a twig cracked in the bushes, making Peter to pull away and Echo tho sigh in relief, holding her hand over her chest. Trying to look as normal as she could.

Felix stepped out at the right time. Her pink cheeks had turned to normal and she managed to form that angry and annoyed look on her face. The same one which she had always on when Peter was in her sight. "They're here.." the arrived boy spoke, making the girl to raise her brows as she turned her body.

"Who?"

"Uh..."

"Felix, if you don't tell me, I will make sure that you're never seeing a daylight again.. not that Neverland has any.."

Peter chuckled and nodded towards his friend, giving him the permission to speak. "Emma Swan, the saviour, Prince Charming, Snow White, Evil Queen, the Dark One and..." the boy gulped slightly at the end.

"And..."

"Captain Hook.. for you known as Killian Jones, your father.''

* * *

Killian Jones looked around in the forest, looking for any sign of his daughter. Even the smallest one, which would give him hope that she was not dead. No. She had to be alive. She just had to. He refused to believe that she wasn't.

With sitting down on the rock, his eyes fell on Charming who glanced at Emma from time to time. "I do not understand how could you manage for so long, knowing that your daughter is in the hands of the monster." the man finally spoke.

Killian only snorted darkly "That's why I have alcohol problems. It was easier to forget than to remember."

A snap of a twig made them all to jump and look at the direction of bushes, where few Lost Boys stepped out, attacking them shutout any warning.


	4. Chapter 3

Echo did not know what to think or do. Her head was clouded and she found it hard to not think back at the moment when she was taken from her father and uncle. It was painful to see his face again, pained, angry, sad and broken. She felt like the whole world was crushing down on her.

It was quite hard for her to walk away and pull her hood on. With every step, she felt how the breathing got harder and thinking cloudier. Her eyes searched through the trees and ears picked up every single snap. She wanted to be sure that she wouldn't miss the chance to see her father again.

After twenty-eight years of living under the control of Peter Pan, her wish was to at least see the man who gave her life. She couldn't just stand and wait. She just had to go and see him. See if he was okay, if he missed her and if he even remembered her. Because she had heard stories how the curse was casted on the Enchanted Forest.

Her steps were getting quicker as she heard noises of fight. Every snap, every shout and every sound of swords colliding made her to run faster. She arrived to the edge of the meadow and stopped in the shadows. Her eyes jumped from one stranger to another until they stopped on one man.

"Boys!" she suddenly yelled and everyone froze. With her face hidden, she stepped into the light and noticed how they were scared. "Go back to Pan! I'll deal with you later.." she hissed and they looked at her. Not seeing any movement, she grabbed her bow and shot an arrow into the tree, between a boy's legs. They all suddenly jumped to run away.

Her body was tensed as she felt magic coming towards her. "Regina don't.." a voice spike but it was too late. A wave of a spell ran over her body, making her to chuckle. With a small laugh she turned around, opening her palm with a purple light glowing on her hand.

"With twenty-eight years, you learn quite a lot." her voice sounded mocking as she felt how the spell was collected into her hand. She squeezed her hand into fist, crushing the magic into smaller pieces which fell on the ground as a harmless dust. "You, need to go before Pan gets here." her voice was calm, holding a hint of storm.

A blonde woman stepped closer to her with a sword "My son is there.. And I won't leave without him!"

"Listen here you Blondie..." the girl snapped and glared at her from the shadow of her hood. "I have been here for twenty-eight years! I know every single person and for er of this island and I know Pan! There is no way that you would get your son back alone.. and for your information, the longer you keep me here the more threatened his safety gets. He's under my protection, but if Pan finds out then there is no way that he would stay away from the boy."

She turned to leave back into the woods, but a voice, so familiar from her memories, stopped her "Wait, my daughter is here! Please, have you seen her? Is she alright?" The girl turned around and sighed.

"I see her every day in a mirror, and she's not alright, not since she was taken away." her voice was soft and she removed her hood, looking up slowly. "Hello, papa."

A rustling of leaves made her head to snap at left and her eyes noticed a shadow between the trees. "Felix, you better have a good reason to be here." her tone rose from the softness into annoyance.

"Pan is getting impatient." the boy rolled his eyes.

"Tell him that I am not his dog. Tell him that he doesn't owe me."

Felix stepped closer and removed her cloak enough to show her dark veins "You're like a sister to me, Echo, and it pains me to admit but he does. He does owe you from the moment you decided to try and run away. His poison is in your veins, in your heart.. his poison is part of you and until he's not dead, you are bound to be with him."

She groaned and ran her fingers through her hair. "Fine! But not for him, for the safety of the kid." her finger was poking his chest. When she turned around to say something to her father, the boy grabbed her shoulder and she looked towards him. "Felix, I respect you and take you as a brother, but if you do not remove that hand.. I will.. and I will do it slowly and painfully until you beg for death."

"I believe that my daughter asked you to remove your hand." an angry voice spoke next to the girl and she looked at her left side where her father stood. He glanced down at her for a second and then glared at Felix. Echo brushed the hand off and sighed as she saw the surprised look on his face.

With a slight flick of her wrist, she gave him the sign to leave. The boy didn't walk away before he had sent a glare at her father's direction. Once he disappeared, Killian grabbed the girl into a hug, making sure to not hurt her with his hook. "You're okay.. my sweet little daughter." his voice brought tears into her blue eyes.

"I'm okay, papa.. I'm okay." the girl whispered back, hugging the man with her life.

A loud clearing a voice made them to pull apart and look at a woman with short black hair. She had a lively and gentle smile on her worried face and Echo raised her brow. "Hello! I am Snow White and this is my husband Charming." she started the introducing but was stopped when the girl raised her hand.

She frowned deeply and pulled her hand into a fist. "I have to go." her voice suddenly made all of them to turn their eyes on her. "They found Henry." she added and fixed her bow before she turned to leave.

"Echo!" her father spoke and she stopped. When her head was turned, he threw something towards her and she caught it easily. "Will you be safe?"

"Yeah, safer than I would be off of this island."

''I will save you."

She only smiled and looked down at the gem in her hand. With one glance at the group, the girl disappeared into the dark forest.

* * *

Peter Pan searched for Echo. His eyes were locked on Henry and he sighed, resting his head against the tree. "I'm not a dog." a very angry voice spoke, which made him to grin widely. He didn't turn around, knowing that she would soon stand by his side with an angry , even furious, look.

"No. But you do belong to me." he smiled brightly as she took lasts steps to stand in front of him. The boy eyed her carefully, like he was checking for any injury on her body. Yet, he thought that it was funny. Her own father hurting her. It didn't seem right and logical, because he had been so broken when he took her from him.

His lips curled into a sweet smile as he remembered that day. Yet, he didn't know why exactly had he taken her. Why he allowed her to stay. Why she was a Lost Girl. It confused him, mixed his thoughts together, not giving him a chance to think on himself. He often found himself zoning off as he tried to find a reason.

And then he would zone off as he looked at the young girl. The way she moved, the way the Boys feared her or the way she just was. That one girl had his eye on her, that one girl who could change everything and still have his attention. She could destroy Neverland and he would still follow her anywhere.

A sudden slap across his cheek made him to wake up from his thoughts. "You're... you know.. ugh!" her voice was filled with prisoned passion and she turned around her heel, storming away from him, taking softer steps towards Henry. Something in Pan's heart twitched as he rubbed his cheek with an amused smirk.

"You two are stubborn." Felix spoke next to the boy who raised his brows. "After twenty-eight years.. no.. after twenty-seven years, you two still don't admit what you feel." the other boy rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Why do you think that I have feelings for her?"

"Because you marked her! When she tried to leave and almost did, you marked her. So she could never leave your side, so she would just stay with you forever and ever. Look at yourself, Pan. You look like a lost puppy sometimes, you zone off as you look at her and you nearly kill every Boy as they dare to touch her or look at her." a snapping of fingers earned his full attention.

Peter looked at his friend in amusement, arms crossed over his chest. He had noticed that himself too. He also knew that his feelings for Echo Jones were deeper than they ever were. He just didn't want to push her away even more, knowing what could happen. She could leave, live somewhere else on this island. Not close to him, as far as possible.

"You don't have much time to tell her.. because soon, her father will come and he will take her away. You know that, I know that you do."

That made the boy to frown and drop his hand from his cheek. His eyes snapped on the girl who was talking to Henry and he relaxed a bit, seeing her there. Every muscle in his body screamed for her to be in his arms. Screamed for her touch and for her love. that one very moment, he was ready to admit himself.

He..

Peter Pan..

Was in love with Echo Jones.


End file.
